Yu-Gi-Oh! - Yaoi One-Shot Request Booth
by Kristina Angelina
Summary: From fluffy and sweet to dark and bleak, request whatever Yu-Gi-Oh! yaoi one shot you'd like. Don't be shy! Any pairing, any rating, etc. From angst-lovers, to fluff-lovers, to lemon-lovers, yaoi fans of all kinds are welcome here. PM or Review your request, whichever one you'd like. Click for more details! Rating is M due to Puzzleshipping lemon in Ch.2
1. Rules

**Why am I starting this? Well, long story short, my mom almost discovered the rough drafts of my stories. She's now angry at me because I had a panic attack, so she knows I'm "hiding something". So, I'm writing most, if not all, of these one-shots on my phone, since it's no longer safe to write them straight off of my laptop's writing software. *depressed sigh* It'll be awhile before I can write full chapters again. Maybe till Christmas.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **Let me explain some things to you. All you have to do to request a oneshot is specify the theme (i.e. slave, angels and demons, and so on), pairing (it must be a yaoi pairing), who's uke and seme (if you want a lemon), rating ( I know whether to raise the rating or not), and genre (i.e. hurt/comfort and romance).**

 **The first one I wrote is just a short Tendershipping one shot. You can read it (I don't recommend doing so, as it sucks), or go straight to requesting via a review. Anyone can request, from guests to those with accounts.**

 _ **Theme: Nightmares**_

 _ **Pairing: Tendershipping (Yami Bakura x Ryou Bakura)**_

 _ **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Rating: PG or K+**_

 **Have fun requesting! (or reading, if you're actually bothering to read the one shot.)**

* * *

Ryou always wondered why Bakura's pillow was wet every morning.

He'd asked the Spirit of The Ring.

"Have you been crying, yami?"

All he got in response was a glare.

"Have you been having nightmares, yami?"

"Leave me alone, yadonoshi. It doesn't concern you."

"But Bakura -"

"Leave me."

The poorly hidden anguish and pain in his darkness's voice was agonizing enough for Ryou. But the worst part, was his yami denying he'd ever cried in the first place.

Denying he was capable of human emotions just like everyone else.

It hurt Ryou.

"Please, Bakura. What's wrong?"

"Nothing you can fix."

At last, he was getting somewhere. Bakura simply didn't want to tell him. But now, Ryou understood.

"It's about your past, isn't it?"

"The past no longer matters to me."

"It does if it's giving you nightmares!"

Bakura was silent. His russet eyes scanned the floor, as if suddenly uninterested with anything else. A sad smile crossed Ryou's face.

"You can tell me anything, Bakura," Ryou's voice was soft and consoling.

"It's supposed to be the other way around," Bakura grunted. His voice was strained and raspy.

"What do you mean?"

"According to the Pharaoh, I, as a yami, need to protect you, a hikari. Not the other way around."

Ryou felt a sharp pain in his chest. "That doesn't mean you don't need protection, Bakura," the boy said softly.

"I don't need anything or anyone," the spirit sneered.

Ryou frowned. "Not even me?" He forced himself to sound strong, but his heart cried out at the thought of his lover leaving him behind.

"Nothing lasts forever, yadonoshi," Bakura replied tonelessly.

"Why do you think that?"

"Look at a graveyard. If happiness truly lasted forever, they wouldn't exist, now would they?" Ryou's eyes widened at the sheer bitterness in those words.

"Love is different, Bakura. As long as two people love each other, it won't matter if one is dead and the other alive. There are no barriers when it comes to love."

"I'm not in the mood for your poetic crap."

Ryou sighed, "Alright, Bakura. Remember, I'm always here for you if you need anything."

The hikari stood up, sending the Spirit of The Ring one last glance, before exiting the room quietly.

"Thank you, yadonoshi," Bakura said quietly.

* * *

 **Request away, my lovelies!**

 **(as for those who read the one shot, yes, I know, it's crappy. But I wrote it in 5 minutes just because I needed something to put here. Sorry. Also, yadonoshi is what Bakura calls Ryou, just like Yami calls Yugi aibou. Yadonoshi means "landlord" or "host". And yes, Bakura was having nightmares. Poor guy.)**


	2. One-Shot 1 - Puzzleshipping

**_Request by: Sister of The Pharaoh_**

 ** _Theme: Angels and demons_**

 ** _Pairing: Puzzleshipping (with Yami as seme and Yugi as uke)._**

 ** _Rating: M (contains lemon)._**

 **I hope you enjoy this, Sister of The Pharaoh! The one shot is 1,816 words, so hopefully it's long enough for you. I hope you - and other readers - enjoy this one shot, as I said before.**

* * *

Prince Yami Atemu let out a tired sigh as the last of the girls wishing to be his bride left at his request. Some looked indignant at being sent away, as they thought themselves the most beautiful women in all of Hell. Some were crying, as they had had massive crushes on the prince.

But it didn't matter what woman came up to him, for Yami didn't like girls.

He liked _boys._

"Prince Yami, what you just did is outlandish -" Yami glared at Seth, who was his older (and annoying) cousin.

"Shut it, Seth. I don't want to hear your mouth right now."

Seth narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what your father would say if he found out you keep purposely sending brides away? He'd be furious. Why can't you just pick a damn woman and pretend to love her?"

"Seth!" Isis cried out, shocked at the man's words. "How dare you suggest Prince Yami do such a traitorous thing. Perhaps the prince just isn't ready for a bride. Give him time."

"It's that I'm not ready," Yami said slowly, wording his sentence carefully. He let out a deep breath. "I'm not searching for women. And even though I prefer them, I'm not searching for men either."

The entire court gasped in shock. Some even fainted. The demon prince preferred _men?_ Servant girls who, like some of his suitors, had a crush on Yami ran away tearfully, while everyone else just gaped in surprise, Isis being the first to recover.

"I-Is there anyone in particular you like?" The beautiful woman asked, still trying to collect herself completely.

Yami nodded his head, smiling coyly. "An angel named Yugi."

Isis blinked. "And how did you hear of this angel? You know we cannot enter heaven, my lord."

The prince shook his head. "Mahado tells me an enemy of ours has kidnapped my angel. We might be forbidden to enter Heaven, but it's not forbidden to enter the Kingdom of Shalom."

Inwardly, Yami snorted. _'Shalom. Pfft. "Peace" my ass.'_

"Who's going to retrieve the boy?" Seth inquired suddenly. All eyes were on the prince as he announced,

"I shall."

* * *

"Move it, boy," one of the guards threatened, jabbing Yugi with his spear.

Yugi said nothing, only accepting the guard's request and moving as fast he could (though he had a feeling the man just wanted to jab him, no matter how fast he went).

"You know, our king is pretty heartless. Especially to _angels_ ," one of the other guards sneered.

"I heard he literally broke his last one," another said, grinning at Yugi, who was starting to become more fearful by the second at their words.

 _'Don't let them get to you. They're just trying to scare you. They could just be lying -'_ Yugi's thoughts were interrupted by the guards instructing him to halt. Blinking, he squinted ahead, barely making out a dark figure.

"Hello, gentlemen," the figure said with a mock-polite tone, stepping into the light. "Is that _my_ Yugiyou're treating so cruelly?"

Yugi gaped. Who did this guy think he was? He wasn't Yugi's lover, nor did Yugi know him. Still, it raised the question of just _who_ he was. Yugi wasn't famous, so the fact that he was being "rescued" by this stranger must mean something.

 _'But he also looks just like me,'_ Yugi mentally noted. _'I wonder if we're related somehow...'_

"Why yes, it is," one of the guards snapped. "And if you don't move out of our way, you shall join him."

"Confident words for such a stupid individual," Yami replied, feigning a yawn. Ignoring the warning growl he received in response, Yami's eyes suddenly narrowed coldly. "Why don't I get straight to the point. This boy is mine, and if you touch a single hair on his head, your heads will be hanging from my palace's wall. _Got it."_

The guards nodded fearfully, suddenly dropping their weapons and running out of the cell as fast as their feet could carry them.

Yugi's eyes widened at the stranger's possessive words, blushing. "...thank you," the boy finally said softly.

Yami's expression changed once more, though this time, he was smiling warmly. "Of course, little one."

Swallowing the slight fear that was bubbling in his chest, Yugi asked shyly, "You said you had a palace... are you the King of this place?"

The prince shuddered, "Ye Gods, no!" He smiled. "But I swear on my life that I will treat you far better than any king or master shall. Would you come with me, Yugi?"

The boy stared at the ground hesitantly, debating whether or not he should go. If he stayed, the guards would probably find him again and he'd be sentenced to a life as the King's slave. If he went, at least he'd be with someone who didn't seem harsh and cruel. In fact, this mysterious man was almost... charming, in nature.

Yugi nodded, making up his mind. "I'll go with you, sir."

"Call me Yami," the other said with a grin. Laughing at the squeak of surprise Yugi let out, the regal youth scooped the smaller boy into his arms and flew out of the window he'd opened earlier.

"Y-You're the d-d-demon prince," Yugi stuttered fearfully, cringing in a "please don't hurt me!" way.

Yami sighed, heart swelling painfully. "Yes, angel, I am," he cooed softly. "But that doesn't me I'll hurt you. I promised I'd treat you like I would my lover, did I not?"

The petite angel blushed. "You want me... to be your lover?" He bowed his head suddenly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask such a question, but I just -"

"Would you be my lover, Yugi?" Yami purred, still smiling. "Would you be my bride?"

"Your bride...?" Yugi whispered in awe, mostly to himself. The demon prince wanted him, an angel, his _enemy! -_ as a bride? "I... I don't know..."

"Don't worry..." Yami said softly, tone borderline seductive. "...I'll help you make up your mind..."

It was only then that Yugi noticed they were in the demon prince's bedroom; not to mention the fact that he was laying on said demon's bed. But before he could cry out or protest, Yami had already pounced him, straddling the angel.

"Yami..." Yugi said quietly, staring into the demon's eyes. His teacher, Gabriel, said demon's had eyes that were heartless and cruel. And though Yugi did spot some lost in those alluring crimson pools, he also saw love and devotion.

But he was still torn. This would go against every thing he'd ever been taught as an angel, not to mention it would be his first time.

"Don't worry," Yami muttered as he skillfully slipped off Yugi's angelic robes. "I'll be gentle." Glancing up, he saw the torn look on his angel's face, and shook his head. "I know you're a virgin, all angels are. I promise I'll be gentle with you, Yugi. Will you let me be your first?"

He planted a kiss on the boy's cheek, causing the latter to blush. Yami went lower, kissing the boy's neck and nibbling at it. Experimentally, he bit into Yugi's neck, smirking when he heard a loud moan in response.

"Do you like this?" He asked, murmuring into the soft skin as he continued licking and nibbling at it. Yugi was so preoccupied with Yami's assault on his neck, he didn't notice the last of his clothes - along with Yami's own - being removed.

Finally leaving the boy's neck, Yami glanced upwards, almost moaning at the beautiful sight of his lover's flushed face. "You're so beautiful..." he whispered, making his feelings known to the angel as he kissed him on the lips. He slipped his tongue inside, not missing a single nook or cranny of that angelic, sweet mouth.

When he finally pulled away, he stared at Yugi's face for a few moments before attacking the boy's chest instead. Another loud moan escaped Yugi's throat as Yami's tongue swirled around one of his nipples, nipping at the delicate pink nub. Yami did the same to the other one, greedily indulging in the moans of pleasure his angel was making.

Suddenly, Yami paused in his ministrations, smirking down at the flushed boy's erect length. "Hmm... we should do something about that, shouldn't we?" He purred seductively.

Yugi cried out in ecstasy as his length was engulfed with something warm and wet. "Y-Y-Yami!" he moaned, shivering with pleasure as the prince began to swirl his tongue around the boy's length.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out suddenly, coming into the other boy's mouth. He blushed when Yami swallowed every drop of the white liquid, licking his lips and humming in satisfaction.

Sitting up straight, the demon prince opened a small package that lay on a bedside table. Opening it, he coated his own erect length with the substance, all the while eyeing his lover. When he was finished, he positioned himself at the small boy's entrance, smiling slightly at the nervous look on the boy's face.

"Don't worry," Yami cooed as he slowly thrust himself into Yugi. The boy whimpered in pain, not used to the odd feeling. "It will feel pleasurable in a moment."

He continued whispering sweet nothings into Yugi's ear, humming when the boy begged him to start moving. Granting the angel's request, Yami began thrusting faster and faster, letting out a deep moan. Leaning forward, he kissed Yugi once more, licking his angel's sugary lips.

"Yami..." Yugi panted, gripping his seme's shoulders. "Oh...oh Ra... faster, please!"

Yami complied, speeding up his thrusts. "Yugi..." he moaned, wrapping his arms around the youth's slender waist as he felt himself come closer to climax.

"YUGI!"

"YAMI!"

Both cried the other's name as they came at once. Yami shuddered as he pulled out of the now-limp Yugi, who had passed out due to exhaustion. Yami smiled, not surprised the boy was so tired by their love-making. Pulling the bed covers over the sweet angel, Yami slipped in next to him, spooning the boy gently.

"I love you, my angel," Yami whispered, planting a kiss on the angel's pale neck, tightening his grip protectively before drifting off to sleep.

Isis, who'd been passing by her prince's room, heard the proclamation, **(1)** and smiled. "He's finally found someone..." her smile widened as she walked away, leaving the two lovers to themselves.

* * *

 **The ending was rushed, but it had to be, I'm afraid. *sigh* I hope you don't mind.**

 **(1) In my world, demons have a heightened sense of hearing. This is how Isis heard Yami say "I love you, my angel".**

 **Once again, if you want to request a one shot, feel free to send me a PM or leave a review. I appreciate your request, Sister of The Pharaoh, and had fun writing this one shot.**


	3. One-Shot 2 - Prideshipping

_**Request by: Queen of Yugioh**_

 _ **Theme: Secret relationship**_

 _ **Pairing: Prideshipping (with Seto as seme and Yami as uke)**_

 _ **Rating: T (contains language and lime-ish situations)**_

 **Hope you like this, Queen of Yugioh! Sorry for the late post, by the way. I was grounded. Also, to the random idiot who decided to flame my story: go suck a cactus. :) Also, lemons can be about hetero couples as well, so you're quite mistaken, Smart-ass Mcgee.**

 **Also, to the Guest who said they loved Tea/Yami - Hi there! I don't hate the pairing, but keep in mind this is a yaoi one shot collection, so yaoi couples only, I'm afraid. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"...ami! Yami! Earth to the Pharaoh! You in there?"

Yami blinked and managed to avert his eyes from his boyfriend for a moment. Yugi was staring at him with a both confused and somewhat suspicious look on his face, Joey wearing the exact same expression.

"What's wrong?" The Spirit of The Puzzle asked innocently. Yugi sighed.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes!" The young duelist shook his head before eyeing Yami curiously. "Just what were you looking at that you found so... I don't know... captivating?"

"I was just..." Yami paused, struggling to form a sentence. "...thinking."

"That's some pretty deep thinkin'," Joey muttered. Yugi nodded his head slowly in agreement, causing Yami to wince.

"No offense, aibou, but I don't see why you're so interested in this topic," The former Pharaoh said slowly.

"None taken," Yugi shrugged. "It's probably because I've never seen you this way before. Sorry if you felt like I was invading your privacy." The small duelist's apology was genuine, so Yami decided to leave it at that.

But not before catching his lover's eye one last time.

* * *

"Now you know how I feel, Moto."

Yami turned around, finding himself face to face with a certain Seto Kaiba.

"I beg your pardon?" The tri-color haired duelist raised an elegant eyebrow.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. Your little nerd group. I always told you they were annoying and didn't know when to shut up. You always told me that wasn't true. Now you see who was right and who was wrong."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Kai -"

"I thought I told you to call me Seto," the CEO murmured seductively. "It sounds so much sexier when you scream my first name instead of my surname. Don't you agree?" he smirked suggestively.

The smaller youth blushed slightly at the none-too-subtle words. "...Seto. As I was saying," he tried to ignore Seto snickering, "they aren't annoying. They're just... concerned."

Seto snorted. "Concerned that you're "thinking too deeply"?" he rolled his cerulean eyes. "Oh yes. That's definitely something to be worried about. Your pretty little head might just explode from all that thinking," he muttered sarcastically.

It was Yami's turn to scoff. "That isn't what I meant. Since our relationship isn't out in the open, they don't know where I'm going when I don't sit with them at lunch or don't go with them to the arcade on weekends. They have every right to be suspicious."

"So, you admit they're suspicious, not concerned?" Seto smirked.

"Do you know how childish you sound right now?"

"Do you know how damn sexy you sound right now?" The brunette retorted, wrapping an arm around Yami's slim waist. His lips brushed against a pale ear as he whispered, "I love it when you're angry. So feisty..."

Yami shivered, a small smirk coming to his lips. "You know, Seto, it's not wise to do this out in the hallway. Someone might start watching," he moaned as Seto's tongue delved deep into the shell of his ear.

"Let 'em look," the CEO scoffed, obviously too horny to care. He continued his ministrations, not noticing two certain students watching with gaping mouths and red cheeks. As he sealed Yami's lips with a french kiss, his tongue now exploring Yami's mouth, a loud voice rang out,

"Let him go, you bastard!"

Seto's eyes narrowed at the voice, whereas Yami's shrunk with horror. Turning his head, Seto glared Joey, who sent an equally furious look back, while Yugi just stood still with a horrified look on his face.

"W-Wha...?" The small duelist stuttered, struggling to form a sentence. Seto tossed his eyes from side to side, shaking his head.

"You're dumber than I thought. What does it look like?"

"Seto," Yami hissed with a warning tone, looking his boyfriend sharply.

"It looks like you're hittin' on my pal, that's what it looks like," Joey snapped, honey brown eyes filled with rage. "Now step away from him, and maybe you'll be in bed for a few weeks at best."

Seto smirked. "I'm not the one who's been in bed for a few weeks, mutt," the CEO's gaze waved over to Yami, who blushed out of both anger and embarrassment.

"Seto!"

"You're calling him Seto now, Yami?" Yugi asked, both eyebrows raised in surprise.

"...Yugi, Joey, look," Yami opened his mouth to explain, but soon closed it after a harsh look from Joey, and even harsher words from Yugi.

"You don't need to explain anything. We know what's going on."

It was the yami's turn to gape. "What do you mean by that?" he questioned, elegant eyebrow raised. Inwardly, his heart was beating 20 times a second. All he could think was that they knew.

They knew he was dating Seto Kaiba! Another man! His supposed arch-rival!

"Yugi, please," Yami pleaded, tone uncharacteristically soft. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"With you dating another guy, no..." Yugi's eyes shifted to the side. "...but Yami... it's Kaiba, for Ra's sake! Not just anyone, but _Kaiba!_ "

"Yug's right!" Joey seconded, snarling at Seto ferociously. "That bastard's done nothin' but get in our way!"

"That's not true!" Yami whispered furiously, voice as strong as if he'd screamed it in their faces. His friend and partner both stared at him curiously, as if shocked he'd said something at all.

"Kaiba helped us, remember?" The crimson-eyed youth continued slowly. He didn't want to work them up; he just wanted them to remember the times when Kaiba helped them. Nothing more, nothing less.

"The least you could've done is tell us, Yami!" Yugi snapped uncharacteristically, glaring at his other self, who had a pained look across his face. "We're your friends! I'm your _hikari!_ We're supposed to be one in the same, and you can't even tell me you're dating your own rival?! I trusted you, damn it!"

"And he trusted _you,"_ Seto growled menacingly. He didn't appreciate Yugi treating his lover like garbage. Hell, he already hated the mutt - but this just took the cake.

"What do _you_ know about trust?" Joey scoffed, glaring back at the CEO, who rolled his eyes.

"Obviously quite a bit, if Yami's dating me," the cerulean-eyed youth snickered at the look he received in response, but his facial expression soon sobered when he added, "Yami trusts you two idiots more than you think. He trusted you to react like "friends" should, but look how you're treating him. And you call me the bastard. Let's go, Yami. They don't deserve your time."

"Neither do you," Joey retorted.

"I think he'd rather spend time with someone who accepts him, rather than two idiots who're acting like children," Seto responded coldly. He gripped his lover's hand - which shook violently, along with the rest of the former Pharaoh's small frame - and led him away.

* * *

"How could they..." Yami whispered to himself, struggling to not break down into tears.

Normally, he wouldn't give a damn what someone said about his relationship. Joey had said some things about Seto, and sure, that had hurt Yami - but it hadn't surprised him. The two had never gotten along in the first place.

But Yugi.

His sweet, kind aibou, who'd do anything for him, had stabbed him through the heart like a long sword.

 _"I'm your hikari!"_

 _"We're supposed to be one in the same, and you can't even tell me you're dating your own rival?!"_

 _"I trusted you, damn it!"_

Not "I trust you".

"I trusted you".

The words were past tense.

"He hates me," Yami breathed, choking on his own words as tears slowly begin to slip down his cheeks. "He hates me..."

Seto, who'd been watching his lover break down with a pained look on his face, wrapped an arm around his lover comfortingly - something he'd only ever done with Mokuba. "Yami... he doesn't hate you. Hell, even the mutt doesn't hate you. They just don't..." The young CEO bit his lip. "...understand."

"I pray to Ra that's true, Seto," Yami whispered, snuggling into his lover's chest. "I pray to Ra that's true.

Seto pulled him closer in an effort to comfort the smaller boy more, and petted the wild hair gently as he waited for Yami to fall asleep. The former monarch did so quickly, obviously exhausted due to all of his emotional pain.

Seto was all too familiar with that pain.

And, for once in his life, he sympathized with someone.

Not just anyone.

Yami.

"I'm here, lover..."Seto whispered. "I'm here."

"Thank you..."

Seto's eyes widened. He glanced down at Yami, who had a small smile on his face, eyes still closed. Shaking his head and showing a rare, genuine smile, Seto continued to rock his boyfriend back and forth in his arms, humming softly.

Little did he know, two pairs of eyes were watching him.

Mokuba Kaiba's eyes.

"I knew you'd find love, brother," Mokuba whispered, a tender smile touching his lips. "I always told you, but you never believed me... I guess you do now, huh?"

Quietly, the young boy tiptoed away from the door, leaving the two lovers in peace and harmony.

* * *

 **Yes, the ending was cheesy. No, I don't care.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **Hopefully this was what you had in mind, Queen of Yugioh! And to those who're reading this as well: I realize Joey and Yugi are somewhat OOC, but that's why this is called "fanfiction". ;)**

 **Feel free to review my written one shots, or request one yourself! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
